climbthestairsfandomcom-20200213-history
Outline
-1,415,926 ❄️ Beginning of Time. DragPlan, a disk in center of universe, complete w/ plants, animals, & SoWs (godly dragons who feed on souls), is created. ; -535,897 ☀️ : ProjDrag. Group of SoWs invest their souls, creating dragons they can harvest. They drive SoWs who did not participate in ProjDrag from DragPlan. They relocate to moons made of souls. ProjDrag SoWs collect souls by splitting own souls, possessing dragons in form of plague, & consuming them; because of this, they become known as PeWs. Due to abundance of souls on DragPlan, they grow scales & increase in size. Moon SoWs shrink and stay glowing blue-white, & they become known as SpWs. They form govt whose goal is to retake DragPlan. ; -93 ☃️ : War of Pya begins as result of Terrible Plague, in which PeWs kill too many dragons, causing mass opposition to PeWs. SpWs, seeing opportunity, make deal w/ dragons, promising to help fight PeWs if they worship SpWs & provide sacrifices. ; 0 ❄️ : Creation of Pya. After a long war, dragons & SpWs finally win. Continent is named in honor of Gen. Pya. SpWs build cities on Pya & greatly improve living conditions. PeWs build new continent, Miasma, & flee there. Golden Age of Pya begins, w/ both dragons & SpWs content. ; 9763 ❄️ : Opposition to SpW sacrifices greatly increase. Tensions growing for millennia as everyone gradually becomes unsatisfied skyrocket. Many, whom SpWs kill, stop performing sacrifices. ; 9765 �� : So many Pyans stop performing sacrifices that SpWs appoint Priests to do job for them, leading to even more resistance. ; 9765 ☀️ : Telp (ESFP AM), SpW who frequently visits Pya, saves Floe (ESTJ M b. 9758), Sleet (INTJ b. 9757), Mirage (IxFx b. 9758), and Hawk (ESTP M b. 9760) from few CvWs, & befriends. Telp tells friends not all SpWs agree w/ decisions. ; 9767 ☀️ : Wingtip Incident. New city is built by Pyans, but SpWs destroy for being too close to their Pyan HQ on Wingtip Isl, killing thousands of Pyans. Mass disapproval for SpWs, especially in north where many lost family. ; 9768 ☀️ : Telp & friends piss off some CvWs & unintentionally lead them to hidden mt pass. CWC, lead by Gen. Crag, plans for attack. SpW govt, aware of Telp's dissenting views, learns of incident & use as excuse to plan arrest. ; 9768 ☃️ : Floe & Sleet marry in beautiful winter. "In the palace, someone grinned. The grin came from a SnW sitting in plain sight, who was twirling her tail barb excitedly. Or, it may have come from the suspicious SpW lurking in the shadows." Telp finally goes into hiding, after attending wedding. He gives gifts of animus magic & soulcraft (ability to see souls & Deathfire) to friends & tells them to stay safe. ; 9770 �� : Sleet (barely) peacefully creates IKNP, radically against SpW govt. She negotiates peace w/ CvWs & even models govt after theirs, to differentiate herself from what she saw as incompetent Emp. King Copper orders attack to be cancelled. Mirage & Hawk become uninterested & leave. Even Floe leaves too, soon after. Both Sleet's son & daughter stay in IKNP. The dragons still are good friends. ; 9773 �� : Battle of DSD. SpWs find Telp, & they fight. Floe, Mirage, & Hawk find them fighting & help. On other side of river, Queen Sleet also arrives with IKNP army. Telp is still captured, but Sleet also captures two SpWs. Many Northern Pyans, including Sleet herself, are killed. Hawk suspects Mirage assassinated her b/c she was found on Sleet's side of river, but everyone else dismisses idea, wanting to believe SpWs killed her, possibly to cause division among friends. Gen. Lemming becomes queen b/c Sleet's dragonets aren't old enough, but they disagree & assassinate her. They rule together, but Lemming's allies (including Polaris) drive them out. ; 9774 ❄️ : IKNP collapses w/o Sleet, & EoP reclaims cities. Northern Pyan cities still stay rather independent from Emp & more connected to each other. ; 9774 ☀️ : SpWs imprison & torture Telp. His three remaining friends offer to trade captured SpWs for Telp, but SpW govt refuses. Captives get locked in cage of Deathfire forever. LoA officially form & fight SpWs everywhere, gaining followers. ; 9774 �� : Floe & Mirage marry. Hawk is quite convinced Mirage did assassinate Sleet but keeps quiet to prevent conflict. ; 9774 �� : Copper dies of stroke & daughter Grouse becomes queen. W/ IKNP gone, she eagerly allows CWC to resume preparations for Crag's attack. ; 9774 ☃️ : LoA encourage Pyans to flee upcoming attack & leave Pya (so that SpWs are weakened). Floe & Mirage drive PeWs from Miasma & yeets them into sea, while Hawk summons ships for fleeing Pyans. Mirage renames continent Sleet's Land in honor of dead LoA; when Hawk learns of this later, he becomes even more certain Mirage had killed Sleet & was trying to cover up. SpWs unsurprisingly tell everyone not to trust LoA & order all to stay. ; 9775 ❄️ : Cygnus (F b. 9768), follower of SpWs, persuades few cities (of mostly NiWs & IcWs) in northwest to stay; she gets possessed by Sleet when she fell asleep against her tomb. SpWs tell CvWs of exodus & they ambush northeastern cities (of mostly HopWs, IcWs, & three unnamed tribes) trying to reach Hawk's ships. All but one city (with almost pure HpW pop.) is utterly wiped out. Hawk guides HpWs safely to SL, & they pledge allegiance to LoA. Remaining Pyans prepare for Crag's attack; they believe SpWs will help. ; 9775 �� : FS, aka CotC Mts Raid, begins. Pyans are slaughtered w/o divine help. ; 9777 �� : F ; 9778 ❄️ : LoA return from SL & aid Pyans. Three SpWs, including Pya herself, also manage to secretly help against orders of govt. ; 9783 �� : CvWs, having lost most of pop, surrender. They are exiled into one territory. ; 9784 ❄️ : LoA start rebuilding Pya; SpWs join but, 50% now already follow LoA. Sleet SpWs forced to limit presence on Pya. Pyans reinhabit northwest, w/ CvWs weakened. Pya flourishes. LoA execute Emp & appoint own. ; 9784 �� : Sleet becomes IcW queen. ; 9790 ☀️ : Sleet steps down & instead becomes goddess—Great Ice Dragon. ; 10,019 ☀️ : HpWs reestablish connections w/ Pya. ; 10,414 �� : HpWs stumble on PeWs in sea & spread PSL across Pya. In SL, it is called Pyan Plague, ironically. Contact between continents is cut. CvWs begin worshipping PeWs & are spared. ; 10,440 ☀️ : PSL dies out w/ help of GID, but connections are not reestablished. HpWs and SL are slowly forgotten. ; 10,500 ☃️ : By now, CvWs have returned to previous might, while other tribes are still recovering. Pyans fear another S. ; 10,513 ? : Terra stuff...